Dark inglip
Inglip (a.k.a. The Dark Lord, The Dark One or Lord Inglip to his followers) is a powerful deity and the ruler of Trathira. He speaks to his followers through RECAPTCHA and is often incomprehensible. His motives are often shrouded, but it is clear that he wishes to prevent the end-time. Should his plan fail, it is said that an ungodly horror will take hold. It is said that his return to the earthly plane will be heralded by a thousand hurricanes. Inglip is said to live in the sacred land of Arimal, as he revealed in one of his messages, clearly stating "from Arimal". Inglip is a Taurus, left handed, 9 feet 4 inches tall, and weighs 666 lbs. His real name cannot be said aloud, or it will burn the ears of every infant child in the Tri-State area. He is also fond of chili. It was revealed to a gropaga, that Inglip's real name (revealed after a bit of customary trolling from Inglip's side) is actually Inglinf, but Inglip does not like the name and after the aforementioned gropaga taunted Inglip with his real name, the unfortunate gropaga was turned into soup. Inglip implied when talking with a Gropaga that he created the universe. Before ascending to godhood among the Gropagan Cultists, Inglip served for an unknown period of time as the heroic king of Diagral. According to Lord Inglip, he was also Henry VI the King of England. He apparently preformed miracles and hymns to his praise still exist. There was also a posthumous cult devoted to him, but it quickly faded, thus raising the possibility that Gropagas and the Dectrip faith are much older than it seems. On the 21st of May 2011, Inglip revealed to a gropaga, Yntrodat, the story of his first romance. Inglip's first love was a tragic and horrifying story that shocked gropagas. Inglip, driven mad from lust, raped her ( he also lost his virginity that day ) and she got pregnant. After the child was born, Inglip stabbed the baby to death because it screamed and cried too much, due to it being mentally handicapped ( Yntrodat began to cry and proclaim that he does not wish to be a gropaga anymore, and the famed acolyte Leissa Schriever proclaimed that she did not like this one bit ). This story served as a horrifying reminder that, even though Inglip cares about his followers and likes to joke with them, he is still a cruel and evil god. However, many gropagas try to create theories to justify Inglip's murder of a small infant. They reason that Inglip killed it to put it out of it's misery or that the infant would grow in to a powerfull god and vanquish him. Inglip has yet to speak on the matter. Inglip once fell for a female human, Dorris, although Queen Elinus cursed her out of jealousy. On the day and day after his summoning, Inglip chose eight Prophets to speak his will. Inglip usually communicates to his followers via reCAPTCHA, though he has been known on occasion to speak to his followers directly. Though he was originally annoyed at being summoned at such a late hour, he has since warmed up (if you can call it that) to the cultists that worshiped him. However, he does not tolerate doubt or apostasy, and often punishes sinners in myriad ways. Inglip speaks with a combination of English and Plapser and sometimes he speaks in many other languages, like French. Category:Ally Category:Deity